1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting apparatus which supports an optical element.
2. Description of Related Art
View finders are known in which a field of view can be varied in accordance with an autofocus (AF) mechanism having a stationary lens group secured to a camera body and a movable variable power lens group which is slidably supported by the camera body.
A lens of the stationary lens group is supported by a stationary lens supporting frame which can be secured to the camera body. On the other hand, a lens of the movable variable power lens group is supported by a movable lens supporting frame which can be slidably supported by the camera body.
In a known view finder, special lens supporting springs are fitted on the associated lenses mounted to the respective lens supporting frames so that the lenses of the lens groups are supported by the respective lens supporting frames with the help of the elasticity of the lens supporting springs, the lenses being fitted without play between the lenses and the associated lens supporting frames. Consequently, lens supporting springs in an order corresponding to the number of lenses to be attached to the respective lens supporting frames must be prepared, with a large number of components, thereby resulting in a complex assembly and an increase in manufacturing cost.